


I Want Your Design

by YvonnePersonne



Series: La Douleur Exquise [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Smut, This is so dirty tbh, set during season 2 ep 5 in the kitchen, that didn't really go well, was supposed to be hate sex but uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonnePersonne/pseuds/YvonnePersonne
Summary: "I'm expensive..." Eve feels the soft puffs of air against her skin as Villanelle's perfect lips form the words. The knife on her chest trails lower and runs over her bra, making her heart skip a beat."I know…" She whispers back, because she does know. Expensive, Eve thinks, is one of the most accurate words Villanelle could've chosen to describe herself.---Aka the fic where they fuck during the kitchen scene in season 2 ep 5
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: La Douleur Exquise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815991
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	I Want Your Design

"I'm expensive..." Eve feels the soft puffs of air against her skin as Villanelle's perfect lips form the words. The knife on her chest trails lower and runs over her bra, making her heart skip a beat.

"I know…" She whispers back, because she does know.  _ Expensive,  _ Eve thinks, __ is one of the most accurate words Villanelle could've chosen to describe herself.

The feeling of the curved point now resting on her abdomen makes her skin prickle all over and the small hairs covering her body to rise. Villanelle tugs at her by the waist and leans in.

"Will you give me  _ everything  _ I want?" She purrs in her usual Russian drawl that secretly drives Eve crazy.

"Yes…" She sighs out, Villanelle's proximity making it hard to breathe. 

At Villanelle's small, but deadly grin and the flick of her gaze to Eve's lips as Villanelle tugs at her yet again, Eve feels her knees buckle ever so slightly. Villanelle's grin and eyes widen slightly at her reaction. Her gaze fills with something Eve knows she's seen before but hasn't been able to quite place. The knife moves lower, Villanelle turns her wrist and hooks the blade under Eve's top. With a swift flick up the sharp knife rips open the soft fabric and the sound of it tearing open feels too loud in the quiet of the house. 

Eve gasps but makes no move to run away or to cover herself up. The knife rasps lazily against her skin as it nudges away the now loose hanging fabric to expose more skin. Villanelle drags her gaze over Eve's frame at the same time as the tip of her knife moves to meet the sensitive nub on Eve's left breast. The knife circles around it and Eve's waist arches involuntarily, making her body press even closer into Villanelle, and she lets out a shuddering breath. Villanelle's eyebrows flick upwards, eyelids hooded and her pupils blown. Eve squeezes her eyes shut and tries to regulate her erratic breathing. Villanelle crooks the tip of the knife under Eve's bra and drags forward slowly, making the material strain around her. When Villanelle suddenly stops, Eve opens her eyes and meets Villanelles gaze and realizes that she is asking for permission. Eve is practically shaking with arousal, so when she looks at Villanelle, all she can do is mouth a silent  _ 'please'. _

Villanelle yanks her wrist forward and the sharp snap of Eve's bra splitting open echoes in the space between them. Villanelle relishes in the newly exposed skin but doesn't jump at the chance to suck, lick and mark it. No, she wants to drag this out until Eve is nothing but a whimpering mess beneath her. It will be her punishment for want she did to her last time. Villanelle flicks the knife to Eve's throat, and her other hand glides its way up the side of Eve's waist. She cups the underside of Eve's breast and runs a thumb over perk nub, but nothing more than that. She leans in whilst making sure to keep eye-contact with Eve. Breath mingling, lips just a few millimetres away from making contact. Eve feels the ghost of Villanelle's lips on her own, and then it's gone. The knife moves away from her throat, and she gets yanked by the waist. 

Before she knows it, they've turned, and she has her back pressed to the island counter. Villanelle pins her in place with both arms on either side. Eve grips the edge of the surface like her life depends on it. The hand of her waist is gone, and the absence of it makes her skin burn. Villanelle dips her head forwards into the crook of Eve's neck. Eve tilts her head to the side to give her more access and closes her eyes. Villanelle inhales Eve's fragrance, a wave of déjà vu washes over Eve, and sighs against Eve's skin as she trails an invisible line down the side of her throat. Eve feels the warm air on her, and her whole body flushes. She tries, and fails, to suppress a shiver. Even though no part of Villanelle is touching her, she can practically feel a smirk tugging at the corners Villanelle's lips. Eve's skin is ablaze and a kind of clawing desperation to touch and be touched bubbles inside of her. She's never felt anything like it before. It both terrifies and excites her, as with most things regarding Villanelle. She has to clamp her mouth shut not to whine when the warmth against her skin disappears. Villanelle gazes down on Eve. 

When they're this close their height difference is starker, and even more so when Villanelle radiates confidence. It's like her meer presence makes Eve want to shrink in comparison, yet she fights to stay equal with her. It's what Villanelle likes most about Eve, anyone else would've shrunk down, too intimidated to try and approach the seemingly unsolvable puzzle that was Villanelle. They both gaze into each other's equally fascinated and quizzical eyes for what seems like an eternity. Eve finds she can't stand it any longer and rises to meet Villanelle's lips, but she falters at the last second. Villanelle looks at her lips, and when Eve doesn't make a move, she arches an eyebrow. For a moment, Villanelle thinks of just walking away but decides to take pity on her. Villanelle closes the last remaining gap between them and soft lips crash in a frenzy, mouths open and tongues swirl trying to discover the right rhythm. Eve raises her hands to cup the assassin's face. When she makes contact, she pulls in and bends back on the counter, making Villanelle follow along above her. Leaning back, the fabric still hanging around her glides away, exposing her bare chest. Villanelle keeps kissing her as she removes the material and throws it across the room. Villanelle removes herself from her lips with a soft smack. When Eve looks at her, she sees that Villanelle's expression is steely.

"I do the touching. If you disobey, I will punish you." She ends with a sly smile. 

Eve swallows and discovers she wants to disobey because first of all, who does Villanelle think she is? Eve isn't just some toy to play around with. But she also just wants to disobey to see what Villanelle would do to her. Villanelle picks up the blade and glides it up Eve's chest. White lines appear in Eve's skin as she drags the edge from the side of her chest, bottoms of her breast and then lands on her throat again.

Eve trembles and her pussy clenches. She really doesn't need Villanelle to know just how much that sharp knife turns her on. In a desperate attempt to hide her reaction, she looks away from Villanelle's intense eyes. She looks up to the ceiling but instinctively, she knows it's too late. Villanelle grins as she moves the knife from her throat. She presses the tip into her flesh, just hard enough to leave a red line but not hard enough to draw blood, and inches it down her body. 

"You like that, Eve?" She asks, a playful lilt in her voice.

Eve swallows and half-heartedly shakes her head but doesn't dare to open her mouth to answer. From the centre of her chest it moves, the middle of her stomach and then it meets the beginning of her loose-fitting suit pants. The gravity of the situation crashes down on Eve, and she sucks in a short sharp breath. She looks down to try and gather her thoughts but is then met with the visualization of the knife dragging her pants down. She groans slightly and throws her head back again, seeing it happen at the same time as feeling it proving to be too much. Unless she wants to come before Villanelle even puts a hand, or mouth, on her down there that is.

Eve's panties get dragged along as her pants get dangerously low and she feels the damp material removing itself from her dripping sex. Eve burns with shame as Villanelle lets out a breathy chuckle and pushes the fabric lower before turning the knife to its flat edge. Making sure to not cut her, she presses the cool material to Eve's soaking pussy and Eve moans a deep guttural moan and bends forwards. Villanelle brings the knife back and Eve takes a few shuddering breaths to try and steady herself. Her attempt to compose herself is in vain as she looks up to see Villanelle lick the juices off of the blade. Her tongue curls around the steel all the while staring into Eve's astounded eyes. She cleans it up and makes sure not to miss a single drop. Eve feels her jaw open while watching the show Villanelle put on for her personally and has to fight not to moan at sight.

Villanelle smiles mischievously and puts the knife down on the counter beside her and then captures Eve's lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Eve tastes herself on Villanelles tongue, and this time she does moan. She grabs Villanelles wrist and shoves her hand between her aching legs. Villanelle huffs against her mouth but Eve doesn't think much of it. Villanelles slender fingers move through sopping wet folds and groans into Eve's mouth. She plays with Eve's clit and Eve has to fight to not give Villanelle the satisfaction of hearing her pleasure. Eve still has her hand on Villanelles wrist and uses it as an anchor, hanging on to it like it's the only thing keeping her from drowning. Villanelle keeps strumming on her clit, until she suddenly shoves a finger inside of her. Eve squeaks, pulls back from Villanelles mouth, and brings her other hand up to her mouth to stop her from releasing another sound. Deft hands dip inside of her, out and back to her clit and then in again. The obscene squelching sound and the occasional jagged sound escaping Eve's mouth as she fights not to moan at the top of her lungs the only thing audible in the house. Eve's toes curl, and her whole body tenses up. She feels the beginning of her impending orgasm starting to wash over her and then Villanelle pulls her fingers back with a jerk. Eve's mouth hangs open in a silent scream. She pants and breathes unevenly, and puts her hands on Villanelles shoulders, not trusting herself to be able to hold her up. Villanelle clicks her tongue above her.

"You remember what I said before? No touching, Eve. And yet you grabbed my wrist, didn't you?" She chastises and brings her hands to her shoulders and removes Eve's own.

"I'm going to have to punish you for being disobedient now." She whispers and pouts in faux sympathy. 

Villanelle grabs her by the waist and turns her around. Stretching around her, Villanelle shoves the saucepan and pot resting on the stove to the side, making room for Eve before bending her over. Eve gasps as her bare chest makes contact with the cold metal. Villanelle shoves her pants down whilst leaning over her, one hand on her back, and instantly shoves two fingers into her. Eve couldn't help the desperate moan escaping her. Villanelle grins a wicked grin and sets a punishing pace, pumping in and out of Eve with deep strokes. Once Eve starts moaning, she just can't stop, and Villanelle delights in the symphony of sounds Eve creates just for her. As Villanelle fucks the living daylights out of her, she grabs one of Eve's hands, brings it to her back, and then grabs the other. Holding Eve's hands behind her back, she keeps pumping into her, and just as she feels Eve's inner walls clamping around her, she pulls out, leaving Eve a sobbing mess. Villanelle leans forward over, and into, her. Hips pressing into Eve, she brings her lips to her ear.

"Stay." She whispers and then removes herself from Eve. 

Eve is surprised to find herself obeying when all she wants to do is turn around and give Villanelle a taste of her own medicine. She listens as Villanelle rummages behind her, drawers and cabinets open and closes until Villanelle makes a sound of approval. She feels Villanelles presence return behind her and hears the unmistakable ripping sound of duct tape. Villanelle makes quick work of tying her hands behind her back before getting down on her knees. She grabs Eve's ass and kneads as if it's dough, and starts sucking on the inside of her thigh. She bites down, soothes the mark with her tongue and then repeats the process, inching closer and closer to Eve's sex.

Eve whines when she puts her mouth to her and Villanelle starts lapping between her folds. Eve feels another orgasm building up at a galloping speed. Eve swears and grunts as Villanelle pulls away, but words of obscenity turn into moans when Villanelle reapplies herself. She edges her into insanity for a good five minutes before standing back up again. She wipes her dripping chin with the back of her sleeve and grabs the knife from before. Flipping it into the air, the blade lands deftly in her hand, and she starts pressing the hilt into Eve. Villanelle bends over her as she pushes it in all the way. She whispers filthy things in her ear as she moves the handle inside of her, this time she drags it out and pushes it in and out slowly. The slow pace makes Eve writhe, twitch and curse underneath her. Villanelle has to push her hips down with her other hand so that Eve doesn't get any extra pressure from all her moving. When she suspects Eve is getting close to coming, she yanks it out, waits a few seconds, and then pushes it back in again. Eve keeps dripping, and the fluid trickles down her thighs as Villanelle keeps pushing her right to the brink before pulling out again and Eve thinks she's about to go insane. Every fibre of her being is begging for release, but at the same time, she relishes in this delicious torture. Villanelle extracts it and puts the knife beside her, and pulls Eve up. As soon as Eve is upright, her legs give in, and Villanelle has to worm an arm around her waist to hold her up. Grabbing the knife, she brings it up to Eve's mouth. Eve takes the grip covered in her juices into her mouth and tastes herself on it. It has a kind of sweet, yet salt taste to it. She makes sure to clean it up before removing herself from it with a smack. Villanelle grabs it and cuts open the tape and gives an experimental lick and kiss up the side of Eve's neck as she holds her close. She flips her again so that they are facing each other and lifts her up properly on the counter.

"You've been good Eve, I'm proud of you." She says, the ' _ pr _ ' in proud accentuating because of her accent. 

Eve scoffs and is about to say something along the lines of ' _ fuck off _ ' but decides against it. Villanelle puts a hand to her chest and pushes her down gently. She gives soft kisses up her legs before licking her way from the middle of her sex to her clit. Eve puts her legs on Villanelles shoulders as she grips Villanelles hair and pushes her head down for more friction. Villanelle slips in her two of her fingers before sliding in a third one as she sucks on Eve's clit. It doesn't take long for another chorus of Eve's moans and grunts to fill her ears. Eve tightens her grip on her and then Villanelle feels Eve clench around her. Eve squeezes her eyes shuts and sees stars. She thrashes and shivers for what feels like minutes as she violently cums on Villanelles tongue. When she finally comes down from her high, she looks down to see Villanelle smiling up at her with raised eyebrows. Eve frowns at her.

"What?"

"You're  _ loud _ ." She says with wide eyes.

Eve hadn't even noticed it at the time, but she had let out the most lengthy, drawn-out moan when she came. Eve throws her head back and 

groans.

"Shut up." Eve mumbles. Villanelle chuckles beneath her and comes up to hover slightly over her. 

Eve reaches up and pulls her in for a kiss. Their lips meet and Eve notices a fluttering kind of nervousness erupt in her stomach. Which is insane, Eve tells herself. A simple kiss is nothing compared to the things Villanelle had just done to her. Yet the nervousness in her stomach tells her the opposite; Said simple kiss is not nothing, it's everything. When their lips part Eve is surprised to find a sort of soft vulnerability on Villanelles face. Vulnerability is probably the  _ last  _ thing she'd expect to see on Villanelle's face after mind-blowing sex, but Villanelle proved her wrong yet again.

In the silence that follows as they gaze into each other's eyes, a million unsaid words echo. Apologies. Forgiveness. Uncertainty. While Eve would like nothing more than to look into Villanelle's eyes for all eternity, she knows that that's not possible. Cupping her face, she brings her lips back to her own. Their lips hover for a second without making contact, feeling the others soft breathing wash over them before meeting. The kiss that follows is sweeter than any other they'd shared previously. When they pull apart, Eve sits up and scoots forward to jump down and accidentally brushes her shin between Villanelles legs making the assassin let out a shaky breath. For a second Eve is confused until she realizes what's going on. With a grin, she jumps down and slides her hands up Villanelles hips. Villanelle raises her eyebrows comically and backs away, only to find the kitchen counter right behind her. Eve stands up on her tippy toes and brings Villanelles lips back to hers again and glides her hand up her back. Fumbling, she finally finds what she's looking for, and unzips the zipper on Villanelles back. Pulling back to see what she's doing, she sees Villanelle looking at her with her mouth agape and expression bordering on devotion. Eve bites her lips and forces herself not to get caught in her eyes and goes back to focus on the task at hand. She brings her hands under the soft material to drag it down her body. As soon as the fabric is off her shoulders, the rest follows along and settles around Villanelles feet. Eve brings her hands to her stomach and runs her thumb over the thin red line by her lower abdomen. Eve shakes her head, bites her lip again and looks back up to gaze at Villanelle. She wants to say something, anything really, but she can't find the right words. So instead she raises herself up again to press a soft kiss to the side of Villanelles mouth, then to her cheek, jaw, neck, collarbone and shoulder. Villanelle raises her hands to Eve's waist and rubs slowly up and down as if to soothe her own nerves. Eve keeps kissing her way down but stops to take a few seconds to appreciate the black lace bra Villanelle is wearing. The material is reminiscent of the one currently around Villanelle's feet and has small embroidered gold leaves around the edges. Eve trails the leaves tenderly with her fingers before remembering that she wants it  _ off. _ She reaches around and unclasps the bra. When it's finally off, Eve has the impulse to scoff. Villanelle has the most perfect tits ever, obviously. Eve isn't really sure what she expected. The impulse washes over her soon enough and what's left is a sort of admiration. She cups and kisses them reverently, making Villanelle hum in satisfaction. She circles the soft nubs with her tongue before letting them go and continuing her journey downwards.

Eve gets on her knees, slides one of her hands to rest at Villanelles hip, and the other comes to rest on the backside of her thigh. She keeps kissing her soft skin before slowly peeling off the matching black lace panties Villanelle is wearing. When they are off, Eve gives a tentative lick up, making her counterpart shiver. While this is the first time Eve has gone down on a woman, she finds it doesn't matter, for the woman above her is already making soft gasps and hums as she continues to explore. Mimicking what Villanelle had done to her just a few minutes ago proves to be slightly harder, yet somehow easier at the same time. Eve keeps sucking gently at her before Villanelle grips a fist full of her locks and grunts.

"Harder, Eve..." 

Eve complies and ups the tempo a bit, as well as entering her with a finger. Finding that Villanelle is about as wet and ready as Eve was she slips in two more with no difficulty. Villanelle grinds her hips down, and for a moment, they both search for the right rhythm before settling comfortably. It's only a matter of time before Villanelles moans raise in loudness and tone. They make eye-contact as Eve keeps sucking and thrusting into her. It proves to be the thing Villanelle needed as she instantly clenches around Eve and sags forward with her mouth hanging open. Eve keeps sucking at her to let her ride out the remaining waves of ecstasy before standing up. She slides her arms around her neck, capturing her in an open-mouthed kiss. They pull apart when both need to gasp for air. Villanelle rests her forehead on Eve's. Looking into each other's eyes another bout of unspoken words are said. Both fears breaking the silence, so nothing is said. Eve sighs before taking a step back and looks back to Villanelle before she starts to look for her clothes. Eve feels like the silence is supposed to be awkward but instead it drapes over them like a satin veil, strangely comforting in a way. When they both have their clothes on, they look to each other again before leaving the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I must say I am (surprisingly) less fond of this one compared to You're intoxicating (I can't get enough) but hey, what can you do. I'd love to see what you guys think tho. :)


End file.
